Princess Butterfly
by Jasper and me 4 eva
Summary: Emmett changes his name to Princess Butterfly but events chnage the next day!
1. Princess Butterfly

Princess Butterfly This is a story in which Emmett plays his usual self. Bella's P.O.V"Hey Guys," Rosalie said, rummaging through draws, "have you seen Alice's pink and black tutu? I need to borrow it but it's missing." Rosalie threw one of my thongs out of the drawer and they landed in Edward's face. I forgot I hid tem in there when I slept over when I was human. In one swift movement I threw myself over Edwards lap to retrieve them, stuffing them into my pocket and sitting back in between Carlisle and Edward on the sofa. Edward's eyes were wider and Carlisle was struggling to keep a straight face. If I could still blush, I would be redder and red. It would be a new shade, maybe even a new colour!

**I regained myself and blew out a deep unnecessary breath, "No, but I thought I saw Emmett with a pink frilly thing earlier but then again it might belong to him." I chuckled. Edward, who just got over the shock, joined in and Carlisle finally gave up. Rosalie just huffed folding her arms and sticking her tongue out. Finally we were getting along. **

"**Actually where is he? And the others?" She asked looking round. **

"**Emmett's around somewhere, Renesme's at Jacob's and Esme, Jasper and Alice are hunting." Edward told her. We heard the other's approaching. They were running. In a flash Edward was whispering something in Carlisle's ear. Carlisle vanished and returned with a silver camera. What was going on? Edward had a small smile on his lips. I was about to ask why but, with a load crash, Alice ran into the room.**

"**Save yourselves! Emmett's…" But she didn't finish. At that moment everyone's eyes were wide as we stared at Emmett. He was prancing round the room wearing a pink leotard, the tutu and pink tights. **

"**Everyone," Emmett boomed, "I'm no longer to be called Emmett. I'm…" He curtsied, "PRINCESS BUTTERFLY!" we all burst into hysteric's as he continued to ballet and prance. All of us but Rosalie. She was so angry that, if possible, she could burst through he marble skin. She stomped out the room. Emmett, still joyfully entertaining us, waltzed after her, giving Edward a high five on the way past. Carlisle stopped him and took a few photos before stepping out his way. He looked at Esme and winked before they ran to the study. Alice's face went blank and we knew that she was seeing something.**

"**What is it, honey?" Jasper asked, staring at her blank eyes. She shook her head before answering.**

"**Emmett's introuble now and he'll be so embarrassed tomorrow." She squealed. Edward obviously read it out her mind and he too was muffling a giggle. Alice took Jasper's hand and they walked out the room into the garden, leaving Edward and me alone. I snuggled closer into his side. **

"**You know?" He whispered low in my ear, "I'll bet you'll look great in nothing but a tutu." He said brushing his lips on my cheek. It tickled. I sighed a jagged breath.**

"**I'll wear one along with the thong," I said pointing to my pocket, "If…"**

"**If?" He urged.**

"**You'll wear it first." I replied rubbing my leg up his. I let it rest on his and put my hand on the side of his face so he could face me. He kissed the tip of my pale, marble nose before he placed his perfect lips to mine.**

"**Bella," He said pulling in a slow breath against my parted lips, "You've got yourself a strange and weird deal." He pulled me into his arms and off the sofa in one quick smooth move. Edward put his lips back to mine and started running towards the cottage. **

_**The next chapter will be what happens to Bella's little plan. Please comment and review. Don't mind criticism. **_**:p **


	2. Bella's deal

**Bella's Plan:**

_**This is the next chapter to Princess butterfly. **__Bella's P.O.V_

Edward held me at the front door to the little cottage. I heard his breathing get faster and I was sure he was going to back out. I looked at his face. Sure enough there on his face was the expression only associated to the word worried. The same expression that he used to have whenever something went wrong involving myself. He placed me down onto the sofa and sighed. Edward walked to the door and opened it with his hand outstretched into the open. At first I didn't understand but after a minuet I heard Alice's little spring of footsteps. She put the pink and black tutu into Edward's hand.

"**I thought you might be needing this. Mind you Emmett didn't like me having to wrestle it off him. " Alice murmured looking at me. I gave a little wink. **

"**Ur… thanks, Al." Edward said to his feet. Alice sighed and mouthed "sorry" to me as she left. Why? Edward saw and slammed the door in her face. He looked at the tutu, then at me, then back to the tutu. I was sure he was starting to regret this.**

"**You don't want to now, do you?" I guessed starring into his worried face.**

"**You know I'd do anything for you but this I just can't do." He admitted, walking over and slumping into the space next to me. I wrapped my arms around his waist.**

"**You don't have to if you don't want to." I told him tracing the creases in his shirt with my fingertips. **

"**I know but," He let out a long sigh, "Then I don't get to see you where it."**

**I pulled myself up so I could turn his face and look straight into his eyes, "No matter what I will where it."**

"**Now?" He asked letting his full gaze glare into my, oh so innocent eyes. **

"**No. Not now and not for a while. I don't really think this type of underwear fits me anymore." I admitted. Since I had Renesmee my stomach has gotten two sizes bigger. **

"**I'm sure Alice brought you some new ones" Edward encouraged.**

"**No." I said firmly. To be honest I was telling the truth. The thong probably wouldn't fit me anymore but on the other hand I didn't really want to where it. I would normally do anything to please Edward but I had a bad feeling. Almost as though something was going to go terribly wrong. I UN-wrapped my arm and picked us the mobile phone. I called Alice to see if nothing would go wrong. I was right to not fell confident. Alice told me that one of visions there was a possibility it wouldn't end happily. Edward gasped because he heard what I was talking about and probably read it out of Alice's mind. I hung up.**

"**Tell me?" I asked Edward. He shook his head. I was going to argue further but by the expression on his face I decide it wasn't the best of ideas. In stead I sat next to him and snuggled tight into his side. He kissed the top of my head and we both sighed as we looked out into the garden. Twilight. That time of day again. Edward went to the door slowly and opened it. A familiar UN-pleasant smell trailed into the room followed by a beautiful hammering of two hearts. Jacob was here with Renesmee. Edward took Renesmee and nodded to Jacob. I knew that they were speaking through thoughts. Edward closed the door and brought Renesmee to me. He placed her gently into my arms and we heard the lovely sound of the slow, quiet breathing as she slept. I looked at him and he knew what I was asking.**

"**He's sleeping out the front. The time their spending together makes the bond stronger and makes it harder for him to leave her be." He whispered. I sighed. I should have seen this coming but it still brought tearless sobs to me. Edward leaned down and kissed me. He wasn't being fierce like the other times because of the presence of our little one. He sat on the floor at my feet and rested his head on my knee. This moment was so peaceful I never wanted it to end. **_**I've got all tonight though,**_** I reminded myself. And as I looked out the window to the peaceful surroundings I knew that life was just beginning. **


	3. School Photo

School photo's

_**This is the last chapter of Princess Butterfly. Emmett has a shock at school. **__Emmett's P.O.V_

**The jeep roared to life as we drove to school. Rosalie was the only one riding with me. She held my hand as we went.**

"**Are you sure you want to go to school today?" She asked, a small smile prancing at the edge of her lips. **

"**Yes, why?" I asked suspiciously. **

"**Only wondering. Is it illegal for a wife to ask her husband if he wants to go to work? If so **_**so**_**rry for even breathing!" She wailed at me. I knew she was being sarcastic but it did sound like she was a little offend. **_**That's Rosalie for you, **_**I thought to myself, rolling my eyes. **

**I sighed and pulled our entwined hands to her cheek to brush away a strand of lose hair, "No it's not illegal, sorry honey." I apologised. She nodded and pulled my hand to her face so that she could kiss it. **

**We arrived then and we saw that the Volvo was already parked. As we got out we saw everyone with rectangle papers in their hands smiling and giggling. As we walked past, they'd look up and burst into another round of hysterics. I could have sworn that I saw Mike laughing so hard it honestly looked like he had pissed himself. I grabbed his shirt and yanked him.**

"**Why is everyone laughing at me?" I demanded spitting at his face. Rosalie pried her fingers, that were still locked onto my left hand, lose and ran into the school where, from the corner of my eye, I saw Edward and Jasper standing, with Bella and Rosalie just behind. Mike looked like he pissed again but from fright not laughter. He showed me the picture in his hand. I snatched and starred. It was a photo of me in the tutu, leotard and tights! I was so angry I threw Mike onto the floor with to much effort and bashed his nose onto the hard cement. I think I might have broken it. I was too angry to apologise. I was already turned and storming across the parking lot to where the others stood. All but Rosalie ran for it. **_**You better run!**_** I thought. I stamped past Rosalie and I thought I heard her say "please take mercy on them" but I was already after them. **

_**FINISHED! :P sorry it's not very long but I didn't know what else to put!**_


End file.
